


Nice Things

by Questions3



Series: "All Original Master Pieces of Shit" - MSI [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questions3/pseuds/Questions3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny Tiny Drabble. Random snippet I spat out while watching an Alien marathon and playing Minecraft... There is no direct relation or correlation but there ya go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> The nonsense that resides within me *sigh*

            The fire alarm kept blaring as they ran through the building trying to find an exit that wasn’t hot. Smoke was cascading through the pores in the walls, billowing up from under the doors, mixing with their sweat to form thick grime that tried to cement their eyes shut as they dried and burned in their desperate search. Breathing barely an option as the pair panted their way through the hall towards the last fire escape on the 19th floor, only his fierce grip and her desperate grasping keeping them oriented as he led her through the fog.

            “All personnel,” she coughed out, “must evacuate.” Her blonde hair was singed half way up her back, her brown eyes surrounded by grime and soot but her smile was sardonic as she continued, “You now have… 15 minutes to reach minimum safe,” she paused for a hacking expulsion that he refused to allow to slow them down as they drew in sight of the door, “… distance,” she finished with a wheeze.

            He stopped them three feet from the door; it practically glowed with the heat coming through from the other side. Hearing the quip and the hacking discharge that was supposed to be a giggle he turned his own glaring brown eyes towards the girl. Yanking her back down the hall at a healthy clip he muttered roughly, “You know, this is why we can’t have nice things,” and they kept on searching.


End file.
